Horde Mode
Horde Mode A mode to recapture the Triskelion under attack. Try to clear as many waves as possible. You can earn rewards with every wave cleared. If you do not posses any entrance tickets you can receive one after logging in at 6 AM daily. Players must fight their way to the top, battling through countless waves of enemies all the way to wave 70. The higher you progress the more challenging the mode will become. Deck Leader It goes without saying that currently the best leader to choose would be Black Panther due to dealing 80 ATK damage to all enemies on the battlefield if your HP is below 1000. For those who do not know you can obtain the Black Panther leader by reaching level 25 in-game. Team Building When creating a team for Horde Mode it is best to focus on choosing characters which provide damage upon summoning whether they are 0, 1, 2 or 3 cost cards. The more you progress the more difficult the waves become with each enemy card having more HP and spawning multiple times at once every turn. You will find below come example teams from the Top 100 on the leader board currently in-game. If you would like to see more teams, please check out the leader board directly and simply click on players name to see their respective team. *All credit goes to the individual players above. The Horde Below you will find a guide which provides details on what you will face in each wave of Horde Mode. Once again, please remember that the higher you progress the more difficult each wave will become. Also, important note, if you fail to take out a single enemy first time another enemy may spawn on the battlefield. Cosmic Fragments will appear randomly on the board on empty squares. The fragment placement does not change between each wave so play your cards wisely. Every 5th stage you will face a BOSS with varying levels of total HP. To defeat each enemy leader you must form a Battle Line which deals enough damage to take out the enemy. After defeating each enemy leader you will be rewarded with either a HP boost, Cosmic Shards or the return of one of your Action Cards used. Below you will find what you will receive at each stage: Wave 5 -''' Cosmic Shards increased'' ''Wave 10 - '''Cosmic Shards increased '' ''Wave 15 -''' Cosmic Shards increased'' ' ''Wave 20 - '''Cosmic Shards increased' 'Wave 25 - '''Cosmic Shards increased ''Wave 30 -'' ''Wave 35 -'' ''Wave 40 -'' ''Wave 45 -'' ''Wave 50 -'' ''Wave 55 -'' ''Wave 60 -'' ''Wave 65 -'' ''Wave 70 -'' Secret Entrance If you have previously taken part in Horde Mode, you have the ability to skip 10 stages at a time by accessing the Secret Entrance. To use feature you will need to pay 10 gems per 10 stages you skip up to the 51st Wave. after this wave you will not longer be able to use the Secret Entrance to skip any stages. Waves 1 - 70 Wave 1 Wave 2 Wave 3 Wave 4 Wave 5: SHIELD Training Drone (BOSS) ''' '''Wave 6 Wave 7 Wave 8 Wave 9 Wave 10: SHIELD Training Humanoid (BOSS) ' '''- every turn the boss will select a random card and deal 45 ATK damage'' Wave 11 Wave 12 Wave 13 Wave 14 Wave 15: SHIELD Training Drone (BOSS) Wave 16 Wave 17 Wave 18 Wave 19 Wave 20: Ultron Bot (BOSS) ' '''- every turn the boss will select a random card and deal 65 ATK damage if there are more than two enemy characters on the field'' Wave 21 Wave 22 Wave 23 Wave 24 Wave 25: Ultron Bot (BOSS) - 1500 HP *Undefeated enemies which remain on the battlefield. Wave 26 Wave 27 *Undefeated enemies which remain on the battlefield. Videos External Links * Marvel Battle Lines Official Website * Marvel Battle Lines Reddit Category:Horde Mode Category:Guide Category:Walkthrough __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__